Stalking Santa
| alte_nume = | imagine = Stalking Santa Cover.jpg | descriere_imagine = Afișul filmului | rating = | gen = film de Crăciun | regizor = Greg Kiefer] | producător = | scenarist = După o povestire de: | narator = | rolurile_principale =Chris Clark, Daryn Tufts, Lisa Clark | muzica = | dir_imag = | montaj = | studio = | distribuitor = | premiera = 2006 | premiera_ro = | premiera_md = | durată = de minute | țara = Statele Unite | limba_originală = engleză | dispromână = dublat sau subtitrat | buget = ? milioane $ | încasări = ? milioane $ | operator = | sunet = | scenografie = | costume = | casting = | premii = | precedat_de = | urmat_de = | website = | PORT.ro = | id_cinemagia = 412945 | id_cinemarx = | imdb_id = 0811082 | id_rotten-tomatoes =stalking_santa | id_allrovi = }} (titlu original: '' ) este un film de Crăciun american din 2006 regizat de Greg Kiefer. Rolurile principale au fost interpretate de actorii Chris Clark, Daryn Tufts, Lisa Clark. Prezentare '''Imdb': Millions of people believe in him. Thousands claim to have seen him. But only one man is foolish enough to try to prove his existence. Self-proclaimed "Santologist" Dr. Lloyd Darrow will stop at nothing to take on government conspiracy, corporate suppression and fake mall Santas, all in pursuit of the world's oldest yuletide enigma. With emotional (and financial) support from his perplexed wife Barbara, dysfunctional devotion from his needy intern Clarence, and despite growing resentment from his 12-year old son Keith, Lloyd is determined to reveal the truth. It's an obsession that lands him finding out Santa-linked phenomena such as the hieroglyphics of Egypt, the Roswell crash and the Town Center Shopping Plaza in Polka City, OH (to name a few); and an obsession that just might cost him his family, his sanity and his self-respect. 'Rotten-tomatoes'_: A devoted "Santaologist" in search of the world's greatest living mystery attempts to cut through government conspiracy, big business hush-ups, and countless phony look-a-likes in order to prove the existence of the world's most instantly recognizable Yuletide merrymaker in a poker-faced mockumentary starring Christopher Clark, Daryn Tufts, and William Shatner. Millions of people around the world believe in Santa Claus, and a precious few even claim to have experienced a close encounter with the Christmas icon. But some folks won't be satisfied until they've come face to face with the man with the red stocking cap, and St. Nick enthusiast Lloyd Darrow (Clark) is just such a man. Now that the cameras are rolling, will Lloyd finally find the irrefutable truth that he has been searching for since childhood, or could it be that his lifelong fascination with all things Santa will finally come to a bitter end after a disheartening discovery? Distribuție Chris Clark Chris Clark ... Dr. Lloyd Darrow Daryn Tufts Daryn Tufts ... Clarence Onstott Lisa Clark Lisa Clark ... Barbara Darrow William Shatner William Shatner ... Narrator (voice) Simon Taylor Simon Taylor ... Keith Darrow Sierra Squires Sierra Squires ... Kylie Darrow Ed Mangum Ed Mangum ... Santa / Uncle Louis Jed Knudsen Jed Knudsen ... Bill Whitmore Hans Kelling Hans Kelling ... Dr. Krumenacher Marion Bentley Marion Bentley ... Dr. Nigel Beesly Timothy Lineback Timothy Lineback ... Dr. Bradley Stevens Travis Eberhard Travis Eberhard ... Dallin 'Elf' Garrison Marty Patch Marty Patch ... Haunted Santa (voice) Jake Suazo Jake Suazo ... Corn Field Farmer Bern Kubiak Bern Kubiak ... Robert Walters Note Legături externe * * Categorie:Filme de Crăciun Categorie:Filme din 2006 Categorie:Filme regizate de Greg Kiefer